


Totoo

by angsilakbo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Bayaniserye, Grecinto, Jovente, M/M, Phcu, alternative universe
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: "How would you even measure pain, Goyo?"





	Totoo

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the prompt: https://mobile.twitter.com/ohdeeraki/status/1055086431050227713
> 
> Mabuhay si Bb. Aki para sa napakagandang ideyang ito!

Hindi mapakali si Joven habang nakatayo sa tabi ni Emilio sa labas ng pamantasan. Kanina pa sinusunog ng tingin ni Emilio ang pintuang nilalabasan ng mga estudyante; ang ilang napatitingin sa kaniya ay mabilis na umiiwas at naglalakad palayo. Sinubukan muli ni Joven na kumbinsihin ang kasama na umuwi na, “B-baka nagkamali lang ng s-sabi si Ente--”

“Hindi siya magsisinungaling sa’yo, Joven, ano ba?!” Bahagyang napatalon sa gulat si Joven sa asik ng kasama. Hindi na siya nagsalita, kahit pa, nagtataka siya kung anong ibig-sabihin ng kasama.

“Emil!”

Napalingon ang dalawang binatang naghihintay sa labas. Tuluyang nawalan ng kulay ang mukha ni Joven nang makita si Goyo na masiglang tumatakbo papalapit sa kanila; malaki ang suot nitong ngiti at tila ba hindi tinatablan ng matatalim na titig ni Emilio. Bumalik naman kaagad ang kulay ng balat ni Joven nang makitang humabol kay Goyo si Vicente.

“Nandito ka na pala--kanina ka pa?” bungad ni Goyo nang tumigil sa harap nina Emilio at Joven. Kukunin niya sana ang nakasukbit na bag ng nauna pero iniwas nito ang kaniyang balikat. 

“Hindi pa ako uuwi,” malamig na sabi ni Emilio. Nanumbalik ang kaba ni Joven, lalo na nang makarating na rin sa harapan nila si Vicente. Napatingin ito kay Joven, nagtatanong. Umiling ang huli. Napahilamos ng mukha si Vicente

Nagkunot naman ng noo si Goyo. “Saan ka pa pala pupunta?” Hindi pa siya halos tapos magtanong ay hinampas na kaagad ni Emilio ang kanina pa nitong hawak na papel kay Goyo. “Ibigay mo sa bespren mong si Clara. May pirma ko 'ka mo 'yan. 'Yan na yung hinahanap niyang patunay na hindi ako straight. Tigilan na niya 'ka mo ako, nakakasuka siya. Pero congrats, successful ang lintik na experiment n’yo. Pwede na siyang topic sa thesis. Sana lang, bigyan n’yo ako ng credits bilang isang participant.”

Mas lalong nagusot ang mukha ni Goyo. “Ano bang pinagsasasabi mo?”

“Bistado ka na, Goyo, gago umayos ka diyan!” galit na bulong sa kaniya ni Vicente.

“Tangina,” bulong sa kaniya ni Goyo pabalik; palipat-lipat ang tingin sa kausap at kay Emilio. “Pakyu ka, sinabi mo kay Joven? Ang landi mo talaga hayop ka…”

Marami pa silang sagutan. Marami pang pinag-usapan sina Vicente at Goyo, pero hindi na 'yon narinig ni Emilio; maging ang paulit-ulit na pakiusap ni Joven na umuwi na sila. Tinitigan niya nang matagal si Goyo--ang Goyo na nakasama niya sa loob ng nagdaang isang buwan. Ang Goyo na nakita niyang maluha-luha nang magkwento tungkol sa kaniyang mga magulang habang nakatingin sila sa langit--sa pila sa sakayan. Ang Goyo na sumisira ng mic tuwing nalalasing sa videoke. Ang Goyo na nilalabanan ang antok tuwing nagd-date sila; hanggang doon kasi, nagre-review pa rin siya. Ang Goyo na unang humawak sa kamay niya sa harap ng maraming tao, ang unang nagparamdam sa kaniya ng pantasiya ng pag-ibig--bagamat kahit kailan, hindi ito nagsabi. Sa tingin niya noon, hindi na nila kailangan pa ng mga salita. Sapat na lahat ng araw na mayroon sila para patunayang sa unang pagkakataon, naranasan niyang magmahal at mahalin pabalik.

Pinilit niyang huwag lumuha dahil kahit gaano katagal siyang tumitig, hindi niya mahanap ang Goyo na 'yon sa kaharap niya ngayon. Na baka nga hindi pa rin pala sapat ang lahat upang gawing katotohanan ang dating pantasiya lang.

“Minahal mo ba talaga ako, Goyo?” walang pasintabi niyang tanong. Kanina pa pala nagpapaliwanag si Goyo--hindi niya lang pinansin. Natigilan sa pagsasalita si Goyo at mahahalata sa mga matang ikinagulat niya rin ang gayong tanong.

“Ilyong, ano ba namang--”

Napakurap si Emilio sa pagtawag sa kaniyang, “Ilyong” ni Goyo. Pero hindi siya nagpatinag. “Sagutin mo na!” sagot niya rito.

Matagal na natigilan si Goyo. Nagbaba ng tingin. Mayamaya, dahan-dahan siyang umiling, “I-I’m sorry--”

“Tangina.” Pinunasan kaagad ni Emilio ang nagbabadya niyang luha bago pa ito tuluyang pumatak. Pero nadagdagan ito ng isa, ng dalawa pa, hanggang sa nahirapan na siyang saluhin ito lahat ng sariling manggas at kinailangan na niyang tumalikod para maglakad palayo. “Tara na, Joven! Lintik...”

Bago pa man masabihan ni Vicente ang kaibigan, hinabol na nito si Emilio. “Teka lang, Ilyong, pasensiya na pero sinadya ko yun para--”  
Umiwas na naman si Emilio sa hawak ni Goyo. “Sinadya? Gago, Goyo bakit mo sasadyaing hindi mahalin ang isang tao?”

“Gagawin mo yun kapag ayaw mo silang masaktan,” mabilis na sagot ni Goyo. “Puta, Ilyong, kung pinaramdam ko sa’yo yung totoo tapos nalaman mo 'to--anong mas masakit?”

“How would you even measure pain, Goyo? Ni hindi ka nga marunong mag-convert ng centimeters to meters. Hindi nasusukat ang sakit, Goyo, ang nasuukat lang natin ay kung gaano ba ito ka-worth it.” Tumayo nang maayos si Emilio at nagpunas muli ng mukha gamit ang sariling manggas bago muling tinitigan sa mata ang kaharap. “At mas katanggap-tanggap pa kapag nasaktan ka dahil sa totoo.”

Tuluyan nang naglakad palayo si Emilio. Hindi na siya sinundan pa ni Goyo. Nag-alangan pa si Joven sandali--napatingin kay Vicente at nagpahiwatig ng malungkot na pamamaalam--bago tuluyang tumakbo at sumunod sa kaibigan.


End file.
